


乱七八糟

by loliiiiii



Category: Theseus/Newt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loliiiiii/pseuds/loliiiiii





	乱七八糟

极度ooc  
破车  
新年就是要开心

在学校养小动物吓到同学后，作为哥哥Theseus被叫到学校被老师叮嘱要好好教导他的弟弟。

 

 

Nwet低着头一言不发，手指紧张地抓着睡衣的一角。他的衣物并没有被脱去，就连睡裤也仅是褪到大腿上方。整个客厅都是暗的，只留有他们头上微弱的一盏小灯，毕竟Theseus知道太过明亮的灯总是会惹得Newt害羞想要逃走，殊不知这样暧昧的灯光却让他的弟弟更加脸红。

 

“关于这件事，我一直以为我们已经达成共识了呢。”Theseus颇带遗憾地说。他的动作很慢，毕竟他们今天有很长的时间来讨论这件事。

 

跨坐在他哥哥身上的Newt心里并不好受。吓到同学不是他的本意，他心里也很愧疚，老师的批评更是加重他心里的不安。为了这件事把他哥哥叫到学校，在原本就比他优秀的哥哥面前他一直尽可能地掩饰自己的糟糕，但是老师的一番话让他必须面对现实，这真是难堪。更不要提现在这个让人耳红的场面。今天真是糟糕透了。

 

迟迟得不到弟弟回应的Theseus并不恼火，他能想象得到那双低着的双眸是什么样子，他从小到大见得多了。那双清澈的眼睛必定是通红的、酸涩的，他只要再被责备上两句一定会忍不住掉下几颗眼泪。没办法，他的弟弟就是这么敏感，哪怕是一点小事，但是只要被人严肃地指出，他就非常不安。Theseus不愿意别人发现这件事，但自己却经常这样吓唬Newt，就像现在。

 

“我希望你能够好好解释一下为什么又打破了我们的约定，好吗？Newt。”他说话的时候身下的动作并不快。他知道Newt的敏感处在哪里，他正在那边缘磨蹭。他在等Newt适应。

 

“对不起，哥哥……我只是……”他试图解释，但下体传来的酥麻感打断了他，他怕自己会发出尴尬脸红的声音又赶紧闭嘴了。平整的睡衣已经被他揪得不成样子，他也注意到了这一点，但他不知道这个时候他的手除了揪着睡衣还能做什么。

 

Theseus原本腾一只环着Newt的腰防止往后仰掉下去的手轻轻地把男孩的额前的碎发往上拨了拨。Newt感觉自己出了薄汗的额头并没有因此好受一点，反而更加滚烫了。

 

“只是什么？”他试图引导男孩继续下去。

 

Newt哽咽了一下，脑海里拼凑着句子。据他从小到大的经验，Theseus有时想要的并不是解释，而是一些合他心意的解释。这是不同的。但是Newt现在脑子一片混乱，他不知道怎么开口。

 

Newt只知道他的脑子混乱，不知道他下面更是混乱，而Theseus借着灯光却看得清清楚楚。他们交合的位置很紧，那片可以用娇嫩来形容的肌肤在他的动作下有些红。Newt的性器前端不断吐出白液，和最初的润滑液融合在一起。Theseus并没有完全进入，中间留有一点空隙，他不想太刺激Newt。

 

“哥……我下次不会这样了……我保证。”渐渐开始有些崩溃的男孩尝试跳过上个话题，他的话已经染上了一点哭腔，Theseus听出了这一点。

 

Theseus忍不住一手捧起Newt的脸，让对方和自己对视。Newt看到Theseus的脸色并没有Newt想象那么差，这点稍微让他安心。

 

但是对方一开口又让他刚落下一点的心再次悬起来，“我已经不止一次告诉过你不许把动物带去学校，你还记得吧？”

 

Newt避开Theseus的视线点了急迫地两下头，想要表示他真的知道错了，谁知道这个动作有些牵连到下面。Newt可以清楚地感受到Theseus的性器在他体内小小地冲撞了一会儿，他紧张害怕地用一只手轻轻地捂住嘴巴。

 

Theseus当然感受到了因为Newt的波动而更加紧缩的内壁，却依旧气息不乱地开口道：“这么做，不仅仅会影响到你在学校的学习，更会给同学带来麻烦。这点，你今天应该领教到了吧？”说话的期间，他的双手往下移，托住Newt的屁股，往前送了送，原本还有的一点的缝隙彻底没了。

 

Newt的手现在改为抓扯Theseus的睡衣了， 他的脑袋已经不乱了，而是彻底空白了。

 

Theseus凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角，“你今晚乖一点，我可以不把这事告诉妈妈。”

 

他的动物已经被妈妈送走几只了，剩下的他真的不能再失去了。Newt委屈地想。

 

“坏蛋……”他这个时候不知道哪里来的力气打了一拳Theseus的肩膀。他最不喜欢被人拿动物做威胁的筹码了。

 

Theseus笑了笑，握住Newt的拳头亲了亲。

 

“放轻松点，不然痛的是你。”他的手探入男孩的睡衣，安抚性地拍了拍男孩的后背。

 

Newt望着Theseus的眼睛，他从来不是很懂得察言观色，但是他总觉得他哥哥的眼睛里对他是藏不住什么的，里面盛着喜欢和想要独占的自私。他害怕又躲不躲。

 

我总不能躲一辈子吧。Newt迷迷糊糊地想。

 

 

第二天Newt请假了。

 

“可怜的Newt一定是被他那严肃的哥哥关禁闭了！”同学A愤愤不平地说。

 

“天哪……其实Newt平日还是很不错的，我真不忍心看他因为这么一件事就受到这么重的责罚。”同学B担忧地开口。

 

“他的哥哥太坏了！怎么可以这么对Newt！”同学C加入了讨伐的队伍。

 

end.


End file.
